megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel
}} is a Reploid that appeared in Mega Man X4 as the main attack leader of Repliforce and Iris's over-protective big brother. His ultimate flaw is his pride of the Repliforce, and he is very oblivious to the effects of his actions. He simply does what he sees is best for Reploids, but does not realize Repliforce has been manipulated by a former and constant nemesis of the Maverick Hunters. The player faces him at least once. If the player is using X, he will face him twice—once in the Memorial Hall after four Mavericks have been beaten, and once in the Space Port, before entering the Final Weapon. In Zero's case, the first battle is merely a cinema scene, where Zero spares him for the sake of Iris, but in Space Port, Zero is forced to destroy him. Appearance Colonel is a tall, serious looking reploid. His height is so great that he dwarfs X in the ending cutscene of Mega Man X4. He wears a hat with its bill pointing downwards. His shoulders bear spherical blue jewels in the center and a sharp spike on the top. Like most reploids, his fingers are segmented. He is almost always seen with his weapon, a saber similar to Zero's own. Power and Abilities * He can perform a dash, which pairs with his ability to teleport. * He is quite skilled with his saber. He can perform surprising slashes with his teleport, shoot moon-shaped energy beams from it, charge electricity from the sky into it to create multiple (but avoidable) electric beams rising from the ground, or even slash a powerful wave of energy that keeps on moving, with its size getting bigger and bigger. Attacks Colonel appears to fight Zero once and X twice through the course of the game. In his first encounter with X, he uses only two attacks: * "Shockwave" (衝撃波) - The first one is his most common, in which he uses his saber to shoot three arcs of energy towards the player. * "Teleportation" (瞬間移動) - The second is his teleportation attack, in which he teleports to the player's exact position while attacking, then dashes towards one corner of the room. In his encounter with X or Zero at Space Port, his saber attacks move faster towards the player this time, along with acquiring more offensive speed. He adds two new attacks to his arsenal: * "Thunder Attack" (雷攻撃) - His signature attack. Colonel summons lightning and plant it on the floor, which then moves outward and upward in sequence. He says "Energy Breaker" during the attack. * "Huge Shockwave" (巨大衝撃波) - A desperation move which Colonel uses when his health bar is nearly depleted. It involves him leaping into the air and slamming the floor, saying "Ground Crush" and unleashing a massive pink energy wave. Seems to be a much stronger version than his small shockwaves. Other appearances and mentions * Colonel has a cameo fighting against Zero in the opening scene of Mega Man X5, and Spiral Pegasus mentions his loyalty to "the Colonel" when confronted by Zero. * In Mega Man Xtreme 2, Colonel is mentioned by Zero and X in the Extreme Mode ending. * An "image" of Colonel is used in one of Phoenix Magnion's attacks in Mega Man Zero 2. * Colonel is briefly mentioned by X in Project × Zone, in which the latter recognizes Iris as the younger sister of the former, as well as "the girl from the Repliforce incident". * Colonel is mentioned in Iris's description from Zombie Cafe. * Colonel is an unit card in TEPPEN, and is also present in some action cards. Dialogues Playing as Zero (After defeating Eregion.) Colonel: Zero! Long time, no see! Zero: Colonel... What are you doing here? Colonel: I've come to save my sister, Iris. I only hope she's okay... Zero: She's fine! I just rescued her. Colonel: Oh? Thanks, Zero! I owe you one... Zero: ...Colonel. I have a question for you. ...Did your unit attack this place? Colonel: What are you talking about? Repliforce came here for help. We weren't involved in the attack! Zero: They suspect you've become a Maverick. Colonel: What!? Zero: Disarm and come with me to the H.Q. Colonel: I'm afraid I can't. Soldiers never drop their weapons! I won't do it, not even for you Zero! Zero: Then they'll think you're a Maverick! Colonel: So be it! The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Goodbye, Zero! Zero: Wait! Colonel! Listen to me! Zero: Damn! This isn't good, Colonel! They may decide the entire Repliforce is a group of Mavericks! (Colonel's sends a message to Maverick Hunter H.Q..) Colonel: Zero! I'll be at the Memorial Hall! Be there! (Memorial Hall cutscene.) Zero: Colonel! Colonel: What? Zero: I'm disappointed in you, Colonel! HUUWAAA! (Zero attacks) Colonel: What do you think you're doing? Zero: It's not too late! Stop the coup now! Colonel: Never... Zero: If that's your decision... Prepare yourself! (Colonel and Zero start fighting, their sabers clashing wildly. Colonel is just about ready to strike once more when Iris' voice stops him.) Iris: Stop! Please! Brother, please! Don't you remember?! Zero saved my life! Colonel: Very well, then... I'll spare your life for now... (Colonel starts walking away) But next time there will be no mercy. Iris: Zero, please don't fight with my brother! If you do, I'm afraid that one of you might end up... (Zero leaps down, his fist clenching in anger.) Zero: Someone must stop Repliforce...! Iris: Zero! (Zero walks away.) (Space Port: Pre-battle) Zero: I don't want to fight. Step back. Colonel: I'm sorry. I can't let you through... Zero: Iris will be sad if she loses you... Colonel: Don't be so presumptuous, Zero! Save it until after you've defeated me! (Colonel is defeated.) Colonel: ...Impressive, Zero! But it's too late! Zero: What!? Colonel: Repliforce has left for the space! Even if I perish, Repliforce lives. Zero: ...Colonel. Colonel: ... Zero. Tell Iris that her brother died happily! ...Goodbye, Zero! Zero: Colonel!!! Playing as X (After defeating Eregion.) X: Who are you? Colonel: I'm the Colonel of the Repliforce. X: Has the Repliforce been occupying this area? Colonel: What are you talking about?! I only came to save my sister. The army responsible for all the violence in this region is not the Repliforce! X: Nevertheless, I want you to disarm and follow me back to the H.Q. Colonel: Never! You're asking my soldiers to drop their weapons? The only time we drop our weapons is when we aren't able to fight any longer! X: You will be regarded a Maverick and treated as such! Colonel: Do as you will! The Repliforce would sooner fight and die than discard our pride. Consider us Mavericks if this is what you wish! X: Wait! Calm down, Colonel! (Colonel teleports out.) X: What the ...! Something's got to give. Otherwise the entire Repliforce will be considered to be Mavericks! (Colonel's sends a message to Maverick Hunter H.Q..) Colonel: X! I'll wait for you at Memorial Hall. Make sure you show up on time! (X teleports to the Memorial Hall. As he enters a dark room, a spotlight appears on him.) X: Colonel! Stop this foolishness now! Colonel: Never! X: Colonel, please! Think this over! Colonel: The Repliforce must be independent! Our battle will determine this! (X battles and defeats Colonel.) Colonel: Impressive! But the result won't be the same next time. Until then... ' X:' Colonel! (Colonel teleports away. X teleports back to HQ.) (X encounters Colonel as he rushes to the Space Port.) X: Colonel, step back! Colonel: I'll stop anyone who tries to interfere with our independence! X: Enough of this! It's only an illusion! Colonel: ... You Hunters will never be able to understand us! Get ready, X! (Colonel is defeated.) Colonel: ... Impressive... But... it's too late! X: What? Colonel: The Repliforce... already left for space! ... I'm beaten... but the Repliforce will never perish! ... The Reploids' nation will be born in the vastness of space! X: Colonel!!! In-battle lines *''"Show me what you've got."'' (pre-battle line) *''"I've been waiting to fight with you."'' (pre-battle line) *''"I'll show you no mercy. Now get ready!"'' (pre-battle line) *''"Hi-ya!"'' (attacking) *''"Yaaaah!"'' (dashing) *''"Energy Breaker!"'' (electric attack, 2nd encounter) *''"Ground Crush!!"'' (energy wave attack, 2nd encounter) Other Media Archie Comics Colonel made a brief cameo in ''Mega Man'' #51, part eight of the Worlds Unite crossover, along with Iris. As the Maverick Hunters, Freedom Fighters, Robot Masters, and Team Sticks engaged Sigma's Genesis Portal-cloned Maverick army, Zero noted that both Colonel and Iris were absent. ''Rockman X4'' (manga) Colonel is a proud member of the Repliforce that befriended Zero during a mission. After the incident with Eregion, Colonel's actions led to the Repliforce being considered a Maverick group, and Zero was forced to fight against him. Gallery Colonel.jpg X4-Colonel.png|Concept art ColonelVSZeroMMX5.jpg|Colonel vs. Zero, as seen in the opening cutscene of Mega Man X5. TEPPEN RATHALOS 002 art.png|Colonel card in TEPPEN TEPPEN COR 022 art.png|Colonel card in TEPPEN TEPPEN COR 033 art.png|Colonel in the TEPPEN card Sense of Duty TEPPEN COR 074 art.png|Colonel in the TEPPEN card Disarm TEPPEN X 011 art.png|Colonel in the TEPPEN card Sibling Memories RX4Colonel.jpg|Colonel in the Rockman X4 manga. MegaManArchieC051-5.jpg|Iris and Colonel's cameo in Worlds Unite Videos Megaman X 4 - PS1 Zero Vs Colonel (US)|Memorial Hall cutscene (English) Rockman X4 Zero Vs. the Colonel|Memorial Hall cutscene (Japanese) Megaman X4 - Zero vs. Colonel (No Damage Clear)|Zero vs. Colonel Trivia *In Spiral Pegasus' bio from the American port of Mega Man X5, his name is poorly translated, resulting in him being referred to as "Carnel," a literal Romanization of his name spelled in Japanese katakana. * Colonel, along with his sister, speaks with an Australian accent. * Colonel has a NetNavi counterpart, Colonel.EXE, in the Mega Man Battle Network series. He also has a sister, Iris.EXE. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid design Category:Mavericks Category:Male Reploids Category:Cutter Mavericks Category:Characters voiced by Matthew Meersbergen Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:X Challenge bosses